


'Swawesome Santa 2017 - Art for Askboo

by allowaykirk



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 'Swawesome Santa, 'Swawesome Santa 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allowaykirk/pseuds/allowaykirk





	'Swawesome Santa 2017 - Art for Askboo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [askboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/askboo/gifts).



'Swawesome Santa 2017!!!!! This is for askboo, the three prompts were 1. Dex and Nursey laughing with autumn colors, 2. Jack and Bitty opening presents under the tree, and 3. Zombie AU!

 

1\. When your d-man takes you to Annie's for coffee and you're having such a good time you can't stop laughing and everyone at Annie's is glaring but you can't help yourself because he's too fucking funny and also this kinda feels like a date???????

 

2\. Bitty: "Oh, honey, I love it!"

Jack: UvU

Jack's present to Bitty is the NordicWare Baby Bunny Cake Pan: https://www.nordicware.com/catalog/product/view/id/2456/s/baby-bunny-cake-pan/category/41/

Bitty's present to Jack is the Montreal Canadiens Pajama Onesie:  http://shop.nhl.com/league/NHL/team/Montreal_Canadiens/category/5063/browse/featuredproduct/1949325/partnerid/12724%20/source/ak1944nhl-pla?sku=7204269

3\. Zombie AU: Bitty's weapon of choice is a nail-embedded rolling pin on rope (aka makeshift mace), Jack's weapon is a hockey stick with a skate blade tied on. Wish them luck, they're headed to Canada where the zombies will freeze

Dear askboo, I hope you like these, they were super fun prompts!!!!

'Swawesome Holidays everyone!!!!!


End file.
